Venomya
|occupation = Music Critic (as Venomya) |origin = Earth |cartoon = Neverland |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back |italian = Paola Majano |duart = Lisa Flanagan |gallery = Yes}} Venomya is a character that appears in the second season of World of Winx who acts as a minor antagonist to the Winx, wishing to destroy their career as musicians. By the Season 2 finale, she is revealed to be a witch named Baba Yaga. Appearance |-|Human= Venomya retains the appearance of a beautiful young woman with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, olive green eyes and a slim build. Her hair flows down to her calves despite being tied in three purple hairbands as its color gradually shifts from platinum blonde to periwinkle. Her bangs also rest on the left side of her face and are periwinkle just like the ends of her hair. She also wears purple eyeshadow and darker purple lipstick. Her attire consists of a large black hat adorned with a lilac ribbon holding a big purple flower and a few red feathers to the hat. Her top is a pale lilac dress shirt with a large collar and a purple ribbon tied just under her chest that keeps the shirt closed. She also wears a black coat that is bound to her dress shirt by another ribbon directly around her waist as the large sleeves of the shirt pour out from the coat's shorter sleeves. Her pants are black and ruffled at the ends just above her matching black heels, which she wears with white socks. Venomya - WOW S2 Ending.jpg |-|Witch= As Baba Yaga, she has wrinkly skin, a hooked nose, long gray wavy hair, and a black witch's hat. She also wears black and purple robes with long ruffled sleeves. Baba Yaga witch attire.png Personality Venomya is a spiteful woman who enjoys causing trouble and writing negative music reviews. She has no qualms with insulting people and actually takes pleasure in it. She is very determined and never falters in her goal to ruin the Winx's reputation. As Baba Yaga, she reveals a much darker side of her personality. Her shrewdness kept her secret safe and not even the Winx suspected her of being a witch. She has a thirst for power and a desire to rule the world. She also despises fairies. World of Winx Season 2 Venomya makes her debut in the episode "Neverland," initially as a "mysterious intruder" trying to sabotage the Winx's concert with Annabelle and Louise. She was successful in cutting out the concert's power for a brief moment until Stella used her magic discretely to bring them back on and, during the confusion, she was confronted by Bloom. Infuriated by how her plans had been foiled, coupled with the loud cheers of the crowd, Venomya swears to Bloom that just because they started their pop rock band as talent scouts does not make them talented musicians, and goes on to claim that the cheers of the crowd mean nothing when compared to a critic's review. She then leaves after promising that the Winx will be seeing her again. Once she is gone, Bloom, Tecna and Flora lament over Venomya's relentlessness, as she has attended every one of their concerts since they started out and has never missed an opportunity to give them negative reviews, even if whatever issues they faced were due to Venomya's own sabotage. Just as the three fairies described, Venomya spends the rest of the season attending each one of the Winx's concerts during their world tour, remaining ever-vigilant for opportunities to negatively review them. She progressively becomes more of a headache for the Winx after they take on the mission to locate the son of Peter Pan and, later, train him into the Hero of Neverland, as she ramps up her sabotage attempts and even ends up successful in writing a negative review of their concerts in Paris and London in the episodes "A Flower in the Snow" and "Tiger Lily" respectively. Towards the end of the season, Venomya takes advantage of the chaos unfolding during the Winx's concert in New York's Central Park to out the Winx as fairies to the world by using the magical doubles Stella had created to take their place while they answered the Spirit of the World of Dreams' distress call, defeating Jim and restoring Neverland to its former glory in the process. With the world now unsure what to think of the existence of fairies (mainly due to Venomya describing them to be almost malevolent forces), Venomya confronts Bloom telepathically. In doing so, she discards her youthful appearance and declares her true self to be Baba Yaga: The Dark Dame. She then declares war on the Winx as she believes Earth to be the rightful home of witches and insists that there is no room for both her kind and fairies. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Venomya's true power as Baba Yaga has yet to be seen but she has displayed the power to cause trouble and complications ranging from torn and ruined instruments to faulty equipment. She has also displayed more serious powers like the ability to cause fires, summon earthquakes and, with a snap of her fingers, Venomya could create a purple mist that shielded her magic from humans. By the very end of the episode "Tinkerbell is Back," Venomya also showcases the ability of shape-shifting as she changes her appearance from that of a young woman to an old hag. Since it is hinted that her elderly form is her true appearance, Venomya had been able to either maintain her youthful appearance for an indefinite period of time or was able to shift between forms while going unnoticed. Trivia *Venomya's name and personality are derived from the word venom: a poison carried by an animal that is usually injected into an enemy or prey by biting or stinging. **Figuratively, something or someone that is marked by spite or malice can be described as "venomous." This is reflected by Venomya's spiteful personality and her disproportionately negative reviews, which she herself has described as "poisonous" on numerous occasions. *Baba Yaga is a ferocious old witch from Slavic folklore who rides around on a mortar, wields a pestle, and lives in a hut deep within a forest that stands on chicken legs. In the tale of The Maiden Tsar, Baba Yaga has two sisters who share her name. **Venomya's real form as Baba Yaga, like the Ancestral Witches, is inspired by traditional depictions of witches from European folklore as old humpbacked women with wrinkly skin and long claw-like nails who wear long black dresses and pointed hats *Initially, Sarah Natochenny was supposed to voice Venomya for the English dub but was later changed due to unknown reasons. Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Recurring Characters